A Bene Placito
by One Fine Wire
Summary: The more unattainable, the more attractive. Such is the case for Helga Pataki.


**A Bene Placito**

**I) Fitted Pants**

Helga sits idly in her Anthropology class, one of the many classes required to finish her general education requirements at university. If she could take all English and Literature classes during the entirety of her university years, she would. Before class starts, she scribbles poems and stories in her pink, hardbound notebook, jotting down the ideas that often swim into her brain. These ideas are about one person in particular; when he walks into class, Helga notices that his pants are very fitted. They look good on him. Though he is young, he is one of the very few people who can pull off the look. Helga blushes as she stares from his midsection all the way down, focusing on how nice his ass is when he turns around and faces her. She puts her open notebook in front of her face in an attempt to hide how beet red it is due to her incessant blushing.

**II) Vaseline**

They stare at each other momentarily, though it's from a distance. Helga sits toward the back of the class, he is toward the front. Her classmate, Lila talks about how "Ever so smart he is!" and it makes Helga feel ill_. "Like he'd ever go for Lila,"_ Helga thinks to herself, attempting to sneak in a peek at her latest read, _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ by Baroness Orczy. Just when she's getting to the best part, where she's learning the mysterious identity of the title character, she hears a voice chiding her.

_**"Pay attention, Miss Pataki and put down your book!"**_

Helga blushes furiously, dropping her book haphazardly in the process while he stares at her bewilderingly. She parts her lips in fear, caked with Vaseline because they're so chapped, then covered with the bubblegum flavor of her favorite drugstore chapstick. Helga's lips, which are naturally small and thin, appear to be full and plump due to the harsh, windy weather. Full lips are "in", according to Rhonda, Helga's rich and fashionable classmate; she closes her mouth and imagines herself kissing him. She imagines his lips pressing down onto her throat. She sees herself kissing him on the lips, on the forehead, on the hair, all leading up to an epic foreplay, which will then lead to one of her many fantasies concerning him, and she instantly warms up, forgetting the earlier, embarrassing episode.

**III) Heat**

It is cold that night. Helga and her roommate, Phoebe, decide to keep the heater on in their room, but also keep the window open so that the room won't become too hot and stuffy. During the night, the hot and cold air circulate. The freezing weather is foreign to Helga. Feeling that her shoulders are exposed above the covers, she slips underneath them until she is warm again, feeling his touch. He takes his left pointer finger and traces it along her stomach, making continuous circles around her navel, and than down her pelvis. His gentle touch gives her chills, but also warms her at the same time. Kissing his stomach, and then his lips, she sleeps contentedly that night. When Helga wakes up, even by herself, she still smiles.

**IV) Light**

The next night, Helga and Phoebe find the weather even colder than before. They turn the heater to its maximum capacity, and still keep the window open, but only slightly. After pulling the covers all the way up and over her head, she falls asleep. Falling in and out of consciousness, and sometimes throwing the blankets off herself, Helga feels her own, hot breath illuminate the air and slowly fall onto her skin. She imagines him on top of her. His breath is warm and he breathes slowly, gently, all the way down her body, and then comes back up, showering her body with kisses. His breath is warm. His lips are even warmer when they touch her skin. Her body heats up when she envisions him inside of her, his bare skin touching her own. She is illuminated. Glowing. She is full of light.

**V) Nobility Versus the Masses**

The two of them sit across from each other, in close proximity, with the limits barring them. The two of them are close, yet far apart as well. She stares into his gorgeous green eyes, which are bright and vibrant. They remind her of grass. Grass the two of them can roll around in as it stains their clothing. Grass the two of them can lie upon whilst staring at the clear, blue sky as they find shapes in the clouds. He imagines him turning toward her, pulling her close to him, his hands slowly sliding down her waist, and onto her behind. Helga moans in pleasure as she grabs hold of him and undoes his zipper. Sloppy kisses are exchanged, and they roll around together in the grass, getting dirtier, laughing mirthlessly as they continue their passionate lovemaking.

"Miss Pataki?"

Helga shakes her head, embarrassed. The room is small, but the bookshelves around his desk ascend to the ceiling. They are filled, crammed full of thick books about various cultures, myths, and the Seven Wonders of the World – the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Pyramids of Giza, the Temple of Artemis, among other anthropological subjects. She was too busy staring up at the bookshelves, transfixed at all the information at Professor Shortman's fingertips, to even listen to what he said concerning her paper about the Mayan Empire and its downfall from an anthropological viewpoint.

"Yes, Professor?"

"So you like _The Scarlet Pimpernel_?"

"Well, yes, Professor," she answers timidly. "I shouldn't have been reading it during your class, but the play is fantastic!"

Professor Shortman nodded. "It's one of my favorites," he answers. "My wife, Audrey, did her Master's thesis in English Literature on one of the major themes in the play: Nobility Versus the Masses."

"Oh," Helga says, in an attempt to hide her shock. She shouldn't be; she's heard Professor Shortman talk about his wife and two daughters in class. Pictures of him with his family are all over his desk. His wife has thick, wavy, shoulder length auburn hair and large brown eyes with curly eyelashes. Both his girls, ages seven and four, look like their mother, but Helga notices that his younger daughter got his green eyes, as well as his contagious smile. She notices the harmonica lying on his desk and the guitar case to the left of his desk chair. He is musical. He has a wife. He has kids.

They go over her paper again, since Helga wasn't paying attention the first time. He gives her a third grade increase. She thanks him and leaves.

Helga would love to marry an intelligent man.


End file.
